monstersdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleric
Clerics are part fighters and part spellcasters (oriented towards healing). They are best equipped with melee weapons and used in the front row. The Cleric class is split into two sub-classes, the Confessor and the Inquisitor. Both make use of Holy spells, with the Confessor serving primarily to heal the party, and the Inquisitor being more damage oriented. Clerics can use one- and two-handed maces,Dawnslice,light and heavy shields,censers and tomes. Cleric Fighting Styles *Radiance — "Adjacent characters gain a bonus to health regeneration that scales with the Cleric's maximum health." **While active: ***+10 Evasion ***Adjacent allies gain the passive holy condition "Radiant Glow" (+4% ''Cleric's maximum health as Health Regeneration; +1 Power Regeneration)'' *Judgement — "Increases the chance to stun with attacks. Enemies, when hit, are made more vulnerable to further attacks." **While active: ***Apply Holy Condition "Mark of Judgement" to enemies on hit. ***+20% Cause Stun Skills *'Strike' (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Melee attack with equipped weapon. Inflicts X damage." Requires Melee. Costs 0 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength and Weapon Damage. (editor's note: "strike" page, when created, will give equation(s) determining damage. The equation may or may not be consistant among the different classes) *'Heal' (Aid, Cure, Healing) — "Heal target ally (or self) for X health. Removes any harmful Poison or Wound conditions on the target." Costs: 35 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. (X = Base heal points + 1/2 INT) *'Resurrect' (Aid, Buff, Revive) — "Revive a defeated ally, bringing them back to the battle with X health. Divine favor lingers on the target, also granting them a bonus to damage on their next turn." Costs: 75 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. (X = Base heal points + 1/2 INT) **'Anointed' (Holy Condition) — +75% Damage Modifier. Lasts entire battle. Removed after action. *'Purify' (Aid, Buff, Cure) — "Target ally (or self) is cured of all negative Poison, Curse, Mental, and Holy conditions. Target also gains a brief bonus to resist conditions." Costs: 15 Power, half clock. **'Purified' (Holy Condition) — +25 All Resists. 3 second duration. *'Anoint' (Aid, Buff) — "Target ally gets a bonus of +75% damage until the end of their next turn." Costs: 30 Power, full clock. **'Anointed' (Holy Condition) — +75% Damage Modifier. Lasts entire battle. Removed after action. *'Holy Light' (Area, Debuff) — "Bathe the battlefield in divine light, blinding all enemies and reducing their accuracy. Undead suffer additional penalties. Always hits." Costs: 40 Power, full clock. **'Holy Light' (Holy Condition) — -30 Accuracy. 6 second duration. **'Turn Undead' (Holy Condition) — -3 Quickness. -10% Damage Modifier. 6 second duration. *'Smite' (Magical) — "Strike at the enemy with divine magic, inflicting X damage. This attack always hits." Costs: 25 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. (X = Base damage points + INT) Confessor The Confessor sub-class has all the skills and fighting styles of the Cleric class plus the following: Fighting Styles *'Benediction' — "Offers immunity to harmful conditions, and a 25% chance to remove harmful conditions from others when healing them." **While active: ***Heals may remove harmful effects ***+100% All Resists Skills *'Heal All' (Group, Healing) — "Heal the entire party for X health." Costs: 60 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. (X = Base heal points + 1/2 INT) *'Healing Flash'(Aid, Healing) — "Quick heal on target ally for X health. The target is staggered by the divine flash, losing up to 0.2 current action." Costs: 25 Power, half clock. Increases with Intellect. (X = Base heal points + 1/2 INT) *'Intercession'(Aid, Healing) — "Progress towards an ally's next turn is used to heal them. The target receives healing in proportion to their current action value, and their action clock is emptied. Does not benefit from Healing Skills Bonus." Costs: 25 Power, no clock. (Target's current action value * Target's damage taken) Inquisitor The Inquisitor sub-class has all the skills and fighting styles of the Cleric class plus the following: Fighting Syles *Zeal' '— "Punish the wicked with a righteous fury. Move faster and hit harder." **While active: ***+5 Quickness ***+10% Critical Hit Chance Skills *'Fervor' (Weapon, Melee, Physical) — "Powerful melee attack for X damage (200% Weapon Damage)." Requires Melee. Costs: 65 Power, full clock. Increases with Strength and Weapon Damage. *'Retribution' — "Any harmful conditions afflicting the Cleric are transferred to an enemy target. In addition, the target takes X damage -- the amount of health the Cleric has lost. Always hits." Costs: 40 Power, full clock. *'Litany of Pain' (Magical, Area) — "Perform a divine magic attack on all enemies, inflicting X damage to each." Costs: 55 Power, full clock. Increases with Intellect. TODO/notes (for editors) *upload sprites for all abilities. They may or may not go on this page (see next note). *In the future this page might be modified to be much more compact while two new (currently non-existant) pages, Inquisitor and Confessor will contain the information currently on this page + extra notes specific to each subclass. Back to Classes. Category:Classes